Seven O'clock
by Karuka Ikashi
Summary: Life is not easy for Lovino as a single dad, but it's not something he has to face alone. Prumano drabble- Slice of Life AU with baby!Antonio.


**Seven O'Clock**

There are days when Lovino is so tired that he forgets what life was like before coffee. By early afternoon, he is usually on his third cup, and it's all he can do to to keep from relying on more to fuel him through the rest of the day. When people ask, sometimes he jokes he hasn't slept properly in two years, though part of him knows it's not exactly too far from the truth. Life was different before Antonio. Before, Lovino had been living a life that was carefree in comparison. Fresh out of college, his only cares had been earning enough money to pay his rent and making sure his brother's demands for "family time" didn't coincide with any of the soccer matches that he followed religiously on TV. Now he has a two-, nearly three-year-old to look after, and there is much more riding on his next paycheck than where he will sleep the next month.

Lovino keeps a picture on his desk to remind himself that the longer hours at work and fewer hours of sleep are worth it. The picture's from Halloween of last year, when Antonio was dressed up as a tiny black bull with soft horns made of fleece and stuffing. Holding him is the costume's craftsman himself, who also happens to be Lovino's boyfriend, Gilbert. Gilbert is dressed as a vampire, which Lovino insisted he wear without the blood because "blood scares children and the last thing I need is an anklebiter crawling into bed with me at 1am because of nightmares." It's a cute photo, he thinks, and anyone who thinks any differently better be ready to fight him about it.

He gets off of work at six-thirty, much later than most of his colleagues. With a kid to support, he had to beg his boss for more hours, a request which was fortunately granted to him, but often, Lovino wishes things could be different. He misses his son and his lover; sometimes it seems they get to spend more time with each other than either get to spend with him. Lovino is just glad that Gilbert likes Antonio so much, though. He hadn't been sure what to expect from the surprise visit by his Spanish ex, the one that brought his son into his life. Gilbert hadn't even been dating him back then, but he had been there when Lovino needed him, when the Italian suddenly found himself with a ten-month-old whose existence had been previously unknown to him at all. From there, Lovino had relied on his friend's support, both emotional and physical. He still doesn't know what he would have done without Gilbert to help him. Probably wish to run away.

As hard as it is, Lovino would never trade what he has now for anything. At seven o'clock, he walks through the door and is greeted by a squeaky, chirping voice singing "Papà! Papà's hooome!" Gilbert will follow Antonio into the living room to give the tired man a kiss, rubbing his back. Lovino will pick his son up and walk with Gilbert past the coffee table where his boyfriend's editing work is laid out, and then, the three of them will sit down for dinner. Lovino still complains about the food, but mostly because his son eats it without complaining at all. The boy's growing used to Gilbert's cooking, and that can't be a good thing, Lovino thinks, given the fact that "Onkel Gil" still overcooks the pasta about half the time. A Vargas has to have standards. Still, he's relieved not to have to stand around the kitchen for an extra hour when he's already so hungry.

Since Antonio has insisted that he can eat by himself for quite some time now, Lovino watches him sit in his booster seat and make a mess out of his dinner, wondering when was the last time the toddler let him feed him. And why hadn't Lovino known it would be his last chance to do that for him? Time goes by so fast, and Antonio is the most obvious sign of that. It scares Lovino sometimes to think that he might miss something if he turns his head away for too long.

He cleans Antonio and the table up, helping Gilbert with the dishes and playing a little bit with the toddler until it's time for Antonio to get ready for bed. Lovino tucks him in with his stuffed turtle and reads to his son from one of his favorite books until Antonio's eyes grow heavy and close shut. Then, Lovino kisses the soft brown curls and whispers "Goodnight, _bambino_ " before leaving the room and turning off the light.

Gilbert's usually waiting for him in the living room with beer or a glass of wine. Lovino hasn't drank as much since becoming a parent, but if it's with Gilbert, he'll give himself a chance to unwind. They sit together on the couch and watch a movie, which usually ends with Lovino falling asleep on his boyfriend's lap or shoulder. He likes the feeling of the other stroking his hair or wrapping his arm around his middle. He loves the nights when they skip the movie and spend their time in bed doing nothing but loving each other. He's glad when Gilbert reminds him that through all of this, he's not alone. Lovino has his family. And at the end of the day, that's all he needs.


End file.
